The Clan Heads Daughter: EITM Sub Stories!
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Based of my fanfic: The Clan Heads Daughter! Join your favorite ayakashi guys in a series of misadventures of love, passion, and happy hour comedy in your favorite sub stories! Features my OC: Tsuna of the Tora Clan, a confident and wild girl and the girl with the special blood my other OC: Mizuki Chikamoto a shy and sensible girl! R&R!
1. Crusade of Love in Seven Shades Story 1

**Welcome to the Sub Story Series!**

 **For those of you that are new, this series is based off my fanfiction series of the EITM fanfic: 'The Clan Heads Daughter' which features the Voltage Inc ayakashi guys, my OC the Tora girl: Tsuna, and Mizuki who is the MC with the special blood!**

 **I do not own Voltage Inc or their hot characters.**

 **I only own Tsuna, Mizuki and my other OC's.**

 ** _Anyways, in this particular side story, no one has yet made the agreement with Mizuki even though Tsuna is already living at the shrine where she already claims to have a secret crush on Mizuki..._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

On one particular night, the ayakashi tend to their own businesses in the living room.

Although the room was currently filled with sadness and depression.

"It's so lonely without Mizuki..." Yukinojo sighed.

"It's too bad she had to go on a business trip," Samon adds.

"Well work is work. Much tougher in the human world if you ask me," Tsuna says bluntly as she types away on her laptop.

She was currently typing up an article for the F.U.N. website explaining news about a new kitty cafe that opened in Tokyo and it's impact.

She presses the small little ear piece on her ear.

"Yeah sure, I'll do a cheesecake photo shoot...no problem," Tsuna whispers into it.

Yukinojo slowly placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"...Cheesecake?" He asks hopefully.

Tsuna looked at him sadly as she shook her head.

"Not that kind, Icy. No..."

Yukinojo saddened.

"Oh..."

"Guess it couldn't be helped, huh?" Shinra sighs.

Chikage raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you guys have to be so depressed about this? She's always working everyday it's nothing new..."

"...Y'know, for once I agree with Chikage..."

Shinra narrows his eyes as he looks at Tsuna with disbelief.

"...What...?"

Tsuna's averts her narrowed eyes from her laptop screen and brings them towards Shinra.

"Oh, come on. There are eight of us in this house. ONE person leaves and suddenly this house becomes lifeless?"

Samon sighs.

"But Tsuna..."

"NO! No no no no no no NO!" Tsuna snaps.

The other ayakashi each widen their eyes as Tsuna shuts her laptop.

"I am SICK of being entrapped in this little pity party of yours when MC is gone!"

"I ALWAYS suggest for each of us to go to a bar or go out and party like REAL adults do and have our own fun for once!" She cries.

She glares at each of her friends.

"But I guess becoming clan heads made you each too uptight, huh?"

Miyabi smirks in amusement at his ladyfriend's remark.

"Quite the opposite, actually."

Shinra glared at Tsuna.

"I'm not uptight!"

Chikage turned to him.

"You be quiet."

Chikage picked up a newspaper.

"And anyways, it's somewhat quieter without Mizuki."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean, 'somewhat'?"

Chikage turned the page in the newspaper.

"You know exactly what I mean..."

Tsuna glared at him as she clenched her fist.

"I'm about to kill a crow with one stone!" She hissed.

Chikage sips his tea before setting it onto the table.

"Do it."

Tsuna fumed at Chikage as she growled like a kitten.

Samon and Shinra widened their eyes.

Miyabi watched the scene with amusement while Yukinojo watched with nervousness.

Finally Tsuna stopped before picking up the TV remote.

"Whatever! I'm watching cartoons!"

 _CLICK!_

The TV then went on.

Chikage rolled his eyes at the Tora woman's immaturity before going back to reading.

Tsuna watched happily as a bluish cat and a brown mouse chase each other on the screen as cartoony music plays.

"Hee hee hee! Yeah! Get em, Jerry!"

"Shouldn't you be cheering for the cat?" Shinra asks.

"Tom isn't a very friendly cat. I don't like the sound of cats eating mice," Tsuna says.

Yukinojo turned to Chikage and noticed a furrowed brow.

"Chikage, your making a face."

Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"What face?"

Yukinojo giggled.

"You only started looking like that when Mizuki left."

Chikage widened his eyes seeing how the Yukibito was seeing right through him.

"W-Wrong! I always appear this way!"

Shinra grinned at him.

"You sure? When Mizuki's around you smile a lot."

Tsuna widened her eyes as turned to Shinra.

"Chikage can smile?!"

Shinra chuckles as he nods at Tsuna.

"No way!" Tsuna giggles.

Chikage glares at the two.

"Don't be such idiots! Do you believe that a charming expression is suitable for the head of the Tengu Clan?!"

Tsuna shook her head.

"Hell no! Because crows are like Pinocchio: big nosed and ugly!"

With that, Shinra and Tsuna then start laughing.

Chikage's eye twitches with irritation.

"You...!"

"Why don't you have a huge nose, Chikage?!" Tsuna laughs.

"You're a clown!" Chikage hisses.

Miyabi smirks at Chikage.

"I think you're charming when you're angry, too, Chikage."

Tsuna laughs at her Kitsune friend as she leans her elbow on his shoulder.

"No! You're kidding? Like, 'Be My Princess', charming?"

Miyabi and Tsuna chuckle before grinning at an angry Chikage.

"Shut up!"

Miyabi and Tsuna then stop smiling.

Miyabi smiles.

"Well, I think it's better for Mizuki to be far away for awhile."

"Sometimes I think it's much more noisy when she's here."

Tsuna takes her elbow off Miyabi.

"For real!"

She turns to the others.

"Every time I go out with her she sounds like a freaking SIREN!"

Shinra shrugs.

"How?"

Tsuna looked at Shinra for a moment before opening her mouth wide whists sticking her many teeth and her tongue out.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **"** **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Each of the ayakashi burst into laughter knowing what Tsuna meant as she did her best Mizuki impression.

Samon glared at Tsuna but inwardly bit his cheeks to prevent laughter.

Miyabi, Shinra, and even Yukinojo laughed shamelessly.

Chikage turned away but was clearly laughing as well.

Tsuna squealed.

"She ALWAYS does that! I HATE IT!" She laughs.

"For reals!" Shinra chuckles.

Tsuna continues with the mockery.

"Whenever she trips over a pebble: 'kyaaaaaa'!"

"Whenever a ant touches her: 'kyaaaaaaa'!"

"Whenever she eats a Starbucks Frozen Frapp: 'kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'!"

Tsuna narrows her eyes.

"Okay, that last one is understandable due to brain freeze!"

Tsuna smiles to herself.

"But I also think..."

"MC's so adorable when she's so confused..."

The other ayakashi stop laughing as they look at Tsuna with shock.

Yukinojo widened his eyes.

"What did you say...?"

Tsuna widened her eyes and blushed.

"OH! N-nothing! Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"...Ok..." Shinra says quietly.

Tsuna sheepishly grins as she sweatdrops.

 _'_ _Phew that was close...I almost told them my secret...' She thought._

"See? I told you she's noisy," Miyabi says with a smile.

Samon glares at him.

"Don't you think it's mostly your fault Mizuki gets noisy, Miyabi?"

Shinra joins in.

"He's right."

"You're allllways making passes at her, it's no wonder she's always mad!"

"Yeah, Miyabi! You're lucky we're close friends otherwise I would have gotten Mamoru Kishi on your ass!" Tsuna adds.

Miyabi smirks shamelessly.

"All I ever say is that I'd be happy to pleasure her at night."

"Most women are delighted when I tell them that."

Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"Key word being 'most'."

Miyabi turned to her.

"Mizuki's not like you. She's not confident with a man. She's shy, so she gets angry."

"I know she really wants me to make love to her. It's too bad she's not frank about it."

"You make me sick," Tsuna says as she shakes her head.

"You're also seriously misguided," Chikage says.

"She doesn't want an oversexed fox like you!" Shinra says.

Miyabi chuckles.

"I'm sure she's overwhelmed by my beauty."

Tsuna smirks.

"Beauty? Or the beast inside of you?" She snarks.

Miyabi stops smiling and turns to glare at the cheeky Tsuna.

She playfully blows him a raspberry.

If there was one reason why Miyabi never slept with Tsuna, it was because she always turned him off.

Miyabi rolls his eyes before turning back to the others displaying his confident smile.

"Women actually want someone who's more beautiful than they are, but they also lack self confidence, so they tend to be shy."

"That's why they act in direct opposition to what they feel."

"But all I do is put a little more effort and their resistance crumbles."

Shinra secretly takes Miyabi's words to heart.

"Miyabi! That's an amazing analysis on women! I must study their minds more!" Samon states.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Or maybe you could, y'know...learn accurate advice from a real woman?"

Yukinojo chuckles.

"I think Tsuna's trying to say that you shouldn't take Miyabi so seriously, Samon."

"S'yeah! And the women Miyabi's describing are the fictional Disney Princesses," Tsuna states.

Chikage raises an eyebrow.

"Disney what...?"

"Y'know, the so called role models who hate their own lives and look for men to guide them to their so called dreams and happiness," Tsuna says.

"All except Princess Tiana whom I respect."

Yukinojo ^^ smiles.

"Don't forget about Elsa!"

The other ayakashi sweatdropped.

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about..." Shinra says.

"For a woman, you sure know nothing about your own species," Miyabi chuckles.

 _Fwick!_

 ** _CHOP!_**

Tsuna brings out a meat cleaver made out of cards which is instantly brought to the corner of the table in front of Miyabi.

She glares at him darkly.

"Keep talking about women like they're sex objects and I will split your dick in two, you won't feel pleasure again..."

The other ayakashi widen their eyes as Tsuna's threat.

Shinra was the most shocked.

"Whoa..."

Miyabi gives her an angry look of disgust as Tsuna continues to glare at him.

Neither the Kitsune or the Tora were backing down.

Samon put his foot down.

"Tsuna!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tsuna laughs as the meat cleaver made out of cards disappears into her kimono sleeves.

She grins at Samon.

"RELAXXXXX! I'm kidding!" She giggles.

Yukinojo raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure...?"

Miyabi suddenly pops his ears and tail out.

"Whatever! Who cares! Let's just relax for awhile!"

"Your awfully carefree! Your just gonna lay on your tail all day?" Shinra asks.

Tsuna frowned seeing Miyabi's tail on a Harley Quinn themed pillow.

"Miyabi! That's MY fart pillow!"

"Tsuna..." Yukinojo says.

"Couldn't you be more ladylike?"

"'Ladylike' isn't in that woman's vocabulary," Chikage says.

"I don't care!" Tsuna snaps.

She glares at Miyabi.

"Now give me my pillow back!"

Miyabi smirks at her.

"Come and get it!" He teases.

Tsuna growls at him.

Samon claps his hands together.

"How about we change the mood with some sweets?"

This instantly catches the attention of everyone.

"That's a good idea! Bring on the dango rice dumplings!" Shinra cheers.

Tsuna grows excited.

"Ooh! Make giga pudding for meeee!" She sang.

"I'd like some strawberry filled rice cakes," Miyabi states.

"I'll take anything," Chikage says.

"I'd like some Haagen Daze ice cream!" Yukinojo says happily.

Tsuna turns to him.

"When did we get ice cream?"

Yukinojo turns to her.

"There's some in the freezer that Mizuki bought yesterday."

The moment Yukinojo mentions Mizuki the whole room grows sad again.

"I wonder what she's doing right now...you know?" Shinra asks.

"She probably ate dinner..." Samon sighs.

All of a sudden, a loud Okami man bursts into the room.

"Ahh...that was a refreshing bath!"

Each of the ayakashi turned seeing a happy Kyoga walk into the room.

Yukinojo narrowed his eyes at him.

"I was wondering where you were, Kyoga. So I guess you were taking a bath..."

Tsuna quietly narrowed her eyes at Yukinojo.

 _'_ _Can't go a minute without seeing your "boyfriend"?' She thought._

Kyoga smiled.

"Sorry! Mizuki's scent was calling out to me!"

Kyoga grips a pink towel in his hand.

Tsuna brings her glare to Kyoga.

"What the hell...?"

Yukinojo widens his eyes.

"Isn't that Mizuki's towel?!"

"That's right, Yuki?" Kyoga says happily.

"Why do you have it?" Shinra asks.

"I was in the dressing room and the towel smelled just like Mizuki! I was so tempted!" Kyoga says.

Samon widened his eyes.

"Kyoga! Mizuki will get very angry knowing that you took her towel like that!"

Kyoga smiles.

"Don't worry! I'll put it back before Mizuki gets home!"

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him.

"I knew there was a good reason why we broke up...you filthy mutt!"

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"...What?!"

Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"Even when we were dating it was always the SAME thing with you!"

"What's your beef?" Shinra asks.

Tsuna keeps her eyes on Kyoga.

"Kyoga has a panty fetish! Every time he came over he stole underwear from me! And was always sniffing the musty crap inside of it who knows where!"

Miyabi grins.

"Is that right?"

Kyoga sighs.

"I said I was sorry Tsuna. Geez, cut me some slack..."

"With such indecent, revealing clothing, I never knew you even wore underwear," Chikage says.

Tsuna glares at him.

"I AM wearing underwear!"

Miyabi chuckles at Kyoga.

"You're a pervert."

Chikage turns to him.

"So are you."

"We're pervs for life, Miyabi!" Kyoga cheers.

Miyabi glares at him.

"I'm nothing like you! My feelings for Mizuki are noble and refined."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Refined?! Noble?!"

"Weren't you just preaching on how women were sex objects in your eyes 3 minutes ago?"

Shinra glared at Miyabi.

"She's right! And perverts can't be noble, idiot!"

Miyabi smirked at him.

"It's a compliment to be called an idiot by an idiot! In other words you're the real idiot!"

Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a comeback?"

Miyabi glared at her.

"I'm not talking to you! Hush!"

"I don't care! Don't talk to my best friend that way!" Tsuna snaps back.

Miyabi sighs.

"Never mind that..."

He leans back against Tsuna's pillow and smirks.

"Awhile ago I went to the changing room to sneak a peek at Mizuki changing clothes..."

This caught Tsuna's attention as her cheeks slowly burned.

 _'_ _...Really...?' She thought._

"She quickly hid something," Miyabi says.

"What what it?" Chikage asks.

 _'_ _Yes! Yes Miyabi! What was it? What was it?!' Tsuna thought._

"I couldn't see it. But since she's not home I can go look for it," Miyabi says.

Shinra glared at him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Don't you have any sense of decency you dirty fox?!"

Shinra then grabs Miyabi's tail.

"Ow! You bastard how dare you touch my tail!"

Shinra grins at him.

"Hehe! Hey Tsuna! I've found his weak spot!"

Tsuna smirks.

"Oh yeah?"

Miyabi glares at the two.

"You...!"

"I'll admit, I am curious as to what Mizuki is hiding," Yukinojo says.

Tsuna smiles at him.

"As a matter of fact I am too...hee hee!"

Kyoga smiles.

"I'll bet she was hiding some sexy underwear..."

"Because I know that she wears a g-string!"

Shinra widened his eyes.

"A G-G-G-G-string?! Really?!"

Tsuna widened her eyes as her heart began to beat out of sexual excitement.

 _'_ _MC wears...a thong?!' She thought._

"What's a 'G-string'?" Chikage asks.

"It's a type of underwear that has a thin like ribbon or string at the sides," Kyoga explains.

Miyabi widens his eyes.

"Underwear made or string?!"

Samon blushes.

"String?!"

"String..." Chikage says quietly.

Tsuna giggles at the sight of her clueless male friends.

Miyabi smirks at Shinra.

"Judging from your reaction, I'd say you know a lot of such undewear, Little Oni."

Shinra's face grew very red.

"Wrong...! When you said string the only thing I was thinking about was a fundoshi loincloth!"

Tsuna smiles.

"Guys a G-string is like a thong, only sexier!"

All the male ayakashi turn to Tsuna.

"A thong?!" Samon asks.

Miyabi smirks at Tsuna.

"Ah! Tsuna, you're a woman! You must know about such things."

Tsuna nods.

"Mmhm!"

 _Fwick!_

A small little card dimension appears next to Tsuna.

"Let me just go into my closet..."

She digs her hand into the card and pulls out a skimpy piece of cloth.

"Ta daaaa!"

Tsuna then holds out a sexy red and black leopard print g-string with metal circles on the sides and the back.

The ayakashi males stare in awe at the sight.

Shinra and Samon's faces grow red.

"Wh...whoa...!" Shinra says.

"THAT'S a g-string?!" Samon asks.

"It sure is!" Kyoga says happily.

Yukinojo and Chikage widened their eyes while Miyabi and Kyoga stare at the underwear with perverted expressions.

"Here's the front..." Tsuna says as she shows the triangle part.

She turns it over.

"And this is the back..."

"How do women put that on?!" Chikage asks.

"The string goes up your butt. The side straps wraps around a woman's curves," Tsuna explains.

"Thongs help to hide underwear lines so I'll wear these under miniskirts and whatnot."

Tsuna then drops the underwear back into the card dimension prompting for it to close.

"How are you comfortable showing us your underwear?!" Shinra asks.

Tsuna turns to him.

"The whole world knows what type of underwear I wear. I DO make haul videos you know."

Miyabi smirks at Tsuna.

"Maybe I should sleep with you..."

"Or..." Tsuna began.

She slowly got up.

"I could show you how a thong looks on a woman in person..."

Tsuna slowly turns around as she grips the bottom skirted part of her kimono.

Shinra's eyes widened as his face burns red.

"You're gonna MOON us?!"

"I'm just gonna show you how a thong looks," Tsuna says.

Kyoga widens his eyes.

"You're serious?!"

"Sure. Here..." Tsuna says.

Tsuna slowly begans to lift up the back of her kimono.

"TSUNA! NO!" Samon snaps.

Tsuna flinched at Samon's tone as she turns to him.

"Sheesh, what's your deal?"

Samon blushed as he turns away.

"That's indecent..."

"Someone's shy!" Miyabi teases.

"Anyways, if we go through Mizuki's underwear drawer, we can find out the truth!" Yukinojo says.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kyoga says.

"No way! You already have Mizuki's towel!" Shinra cried.

"Forget about that and let's go to Mizuki's room!" Chikage exclaims.

Tsuna laughs.

"When did you become a pervert?!"

Chikage ignores her and rushes to Mizuki's room with each of the other ayakashi following.

Samon widens his eyes.

"Don't do it!"

Samon eventually follows behind.

...

...

...

Each of the male ayakashi then make it into Mizuki's room.

"I still smell Mizuki's scent..." Miyabi says.

"Sometimes I can't even control myself when I walk past her room!" Kyoga laughs.

"You don't control yourself! You have her towel," Shinra scolds.

The doors then slide open.

The ayakashi widen their eyes seeing Tsuna poke her head in.

She ^^ smiles.

"Tee hee hee! I'm coming in~!" She sang as she skips in the room.

Miyabi widens his eyes.

"We're in the middle of a panty raid...why are you here?"

"Yeah, doesn't it bother you that we're doing this?" Kyoga asks.

"More importantly, why would a woman want to look at another woman's panties?" Chikage asks suspiciously.

Tsuna blushes but keeps on a bright smile.

"They say the underwear you wear determines what type of girl a woman is!"

"I wanna know if Tsuna is a shy girl or maybe is secretly a daring girl like me!"

"I can't believe you would each stoop this low to ransack Mizuki's room!" Samon scolds.

"Which drawer is it, Miyabi?" Yukinojo asks as he looks through different drawer.

"The small one at the top," Miyabi says.

Yukinojo opens the top drawer.

"This one?"

The ayakashi then peek over and look into the drawer.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yukinojo frowns.

"This...doesn't seem to be underwear..."

"Thank goodness..." Samon sighs.

Tsuna pouts.

"BOO!"

"What?! I was looking forward to this!" Miyabi hisses.

"This has Mizuki's valuables," Yukinojo says.

"Boring!" Miyabi groans.

Yukinojo picks up something.

"Look at this!"

Yukinojo then hands Miyabi an envelop.

"A letter?" Miyabi asks.

Miyabi looks at the envelop closely.

"This one's for me?"

"There's one for everyone," Yukinojo says.

Yukinojo hands out envelops to everyone.

Tsuna looks around seeing how everyone held a letter in their hands.

However, she was empty handed.

She frowned as she turned to Yukinojo.

"Um...Yuki? Where's my letter?"

Yukinojo looked at his own letter.

"I didn't see one for you...sorry..."

Tsuna widened her eyes.

"...What?!"

"'Thank you for everything,'" Miyabi reads.

"Mine says 'please take me to walk in the clouds sometime...'," Chikage says.

"Mine says 'you always make me feel cheerful'," Shinra read.

"Mine says 'you always treat me with mature kindness. Please treat me more that way,'" Kyoga read.

"Mine reads 'you're always the peacemaker for everyone,'" Yukinojo read.

"Mine says 'you're an amazing cook. Thanks for all you've done for me," Samon read.

Tsuna saddens.

"Wow...she wrote you all letters huh?"

"Somethings inside..." Miyabi says.

Each of the male ayakashi dig into their envelopes and pull out paper.

"Restaurant coupons!" Yukinojo says.

Tsuna widens her eyes.

"HUH?!"

"It's true. They have dates on them," Shinra says.

"It's the same for everyone," Chikage says.

"Wow! Mizuki really likes us," Kyoga says happily.

Tsuna's eyes watered.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

The ayakashi widen their eyes as they turn to Tsuna.

"What about me? Why didn't I get a letter? Why can't I come to eat at a restaurant with you all?!"

Yukinojo saddens.

"Oh Tsuna, I am so sorry you didn't get one."

"Yeah. It's not fair how you didn't get one too," Shinra says.

"I don't know why Mizuki left you out," Kyoga says.

Miyabi smirks.

"Probably because she loves us and not you!"

"Miyabi!" Samon scolds.

Tsuna sniffles as ran out the room crying.

"Tsuna! Wait!" Shinra calls.

"She just can't handle the truth!" Miyabi chuckles.

Shinra glares at him.

"YOU JERK, KITSUNE!"

...

...

...

The next morning, each of the ayakashi sit at a table.

Mizuki opens the door and enters the house.

"I'm home!" She sang.

Miyabi smiles.

"Look who's back!"

"Let's go greet her!" Kyoga says.

Each of the ayakashi but Tsuna then gets up and heads to the door.

Tsuna bites her lip.

"Not me..."

Tsuna gets up and marches to her room.

...

...

...

Tsuna sits in her room as she hugs her minion plushie.

"It's not fair! Why is it that MC didn't give me a letter?"

"Why can't I come out to eat with her and the rest of the guys?!"

Miyabi's earlier words then echo through Tsuna's head.

Tsuna frowns.

"Miyabi's right..."

"I mean...MC doesn't want a girl...she wants a man..."

"She's probably going to take each of the guys out and see which guy she wants to make the agreement with..."

Tsuna sighed out of depression.

 _Bzzzt!_

"Hm?"

Tsuna dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

She looked at the screen.

 _New Snapchat From MC..._

Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"Trying to rub it in, MC?"

Tsuna slides open the screen and opens the snap.

"...!"

Tsuna gasped almost too loudly that she nearly lost breath.

Mizuki had sent her a snap showing a pair of a sexy red bra and a matching g-string laying on a silky bed.

A caption was underneath.

 _"_ _Come with me to a hotel tonight? ;)"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _HAPPY ENDING!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Stay tuned for Ayakashi on the Loose in the next chapter!**


	2. Ayakashi on the Loose: Prologue

**ENJOY!**

 **I do not own Voltage Inc, or EITM, the characters, or the original plot but I do own Tsuna, Mizuki and my other OC's!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

One evening during dinner...

"Ah, this is great! It's gotten pretty hot lately this summer!"

Tsuna ^^ smiled as she stretched her arms.

"Mmm! The perfect season to show skin!"

Mizuki chuckled.

"But you ALWAYS show skin! You even wear minidress in the winter!"

Tsuna winked at her.

"Hee hee! I may show a little in winter but I go all out in summer!"

Yukinojo sighed.

"Ah, summer...the most arduous season of the year has come once again..."

"C'mon Yuki, don't be like that," Kyoga says.

Samon smiled.

"Yeah Yuki. I'm sure we can think of something fun to do to lighten up the mood."

"Why don't we head to the amusement park? Whaddaya say?" Shinra asks.

Tsuna perked up as she smiled at Shinra putting an arm around him.

"Ooh! Yes Shinra! You know I'm down!"

Shinra ^^ smiled back at her.

"Then let's all go together!"

"I think I'll pass..." Yukinojo says bluntly.

"You guys sure like amusement parks, huh...?" Mizuki asks quietly.

Shinra turns to Mizuki and raises an eyebrow.

"Well how about you? Don't you wanna go out anywhere?"

Mizuki shook her head.

"Not really."

"Your always cooped up in the shrine."

Mizuki smiled.

"It's normal to stay in it's there's no plans."

Miyabi looked away from her.

"What a sad life you lead..."

Mizuki frowned.

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"Yeah, but he's right. That IS sad!" Tsuna nods.

Mizuki turned to her.

"Hey!"

"Don't you usually stay home and read when you're not working, Mizuki?" Yukinojo asks.

Mizuki smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah! When all I do is read read read! It's fun actually!"

"However it's unhealthy to stay in the house for so long," Chikage stated.

Mizuki grew nervous.

"I..."

"Don't you have any other hobbies besides books?" Chikage asks.

"Hmmm..."

Mizuki begins to ponder to herself as she searches through her brain for other hobbies.

"Well...I like to turn pages when reading books! I think it's so much fun!"

"In fact I'd probably work in a library forever and I'm happy with that!"

All the ayakashi in the room groan as they look at Mizuki with disbelief.

Mizuki widened her eyes as she looked at everyone.

"Wh-what?! What did I say?!"

Chikage sighs.

"In the end it goes back to books..."

"How are you happy living like that?!" Miyabi asks.

"To be honest..." Tsuna sighs.

"Guys! That's rude!" Samon scolded.

"Not having another interest in your life in mundane," Chikage stated.

Mizuki sweatdropped.

"I'm everyone's verbal punching bag today..."

Tsuna put her hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

"Honey...you'd be better off working with your friend as a maid at Tres Spades!"

Mizuki looked at Tsuna crazy.

"...What?!"

Tsuna shrugged as she smiled.

"I mean, sure you'd be serving people for the rest of your life, but hey! You'd surrounded by freaking celebrities 24 effing 7!"

"Pfft! I bet your friend is living the life of luxury running around in Japan, Dubai, or London, dating some super star celebrity or rich guy right now!"

Mizuki shrugged.

"I doubt that...I mean she never told me anything."

"I think Tsuna's point is, is that you never wanna go out and have fun for once," Shinra says.

Mizuki bit her lip nervously.

"Well...I can't imagine what I want to do outside the house..."

"Well why don't we all go out together?" Yukinojo asks.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Shinra says happily.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Tsuna cheers.

Samon smiles.

"Sounds like fun."

"Good suggestion, Yuki!" Kyoga says happily.

"Aren't there too many of us to go out?" Chikage asks.

"The more the merrier, right?" Samon asks.

Miyabi chuckles.

"He complains but he's looking forward to this more than anyone, am I right?"

Chikage glares at him.

"You. Shut up."

"Okay! So it's decided then!" Yukinojo states.

"Okay!" Mizuki nods.

"YAY!" Tsuna cheers.

"It's great that we decided but the real question is where?" Miyabi asks.

Mizuki thought to herself.

"Hmm...well if it were a whole lot cheaper, I'd actually book a reservation for us to go to Tres Spades..."

Tsuna smiled excitedly as she jumped up from her seat.

"OOH! OOH! OOH! I know where we can go!"

Everyone in the room widens their eyes as Tsuna continues to jump up and down excitedly.

Miyabi smirks at her.

"Aren't you the excited one?"

"...!"

Shinra blushed furiously as he saw a bit of Tsuna's panties with each jump.

"Whoa, Tsuna, calm down!" Mizuki says.

Yukinojo chuckles.

"What's your suggestion, Tsuna?"

Tsuna stops jumping and smiles widely.

"Let's all go to Mexico!"

Everyone else in the room widens there eyes.

 **"MEXICO?!"**

 _DAYDREAM:_

 **[Background Music: 'The Mexican Hat Dance']**

"OLE! FIESTA!" Tsuna cheered.

"Let's party! Woo!" Shinra cheered.

Each of the ayakashi and Mizuki party on a luxurious private yacht all having a good time.

Tsuna who is in a purple and white bikini dances with a swimtrunk clad Shinra.

Both are clearly drunk from all the UV blue vodka they had been drinking.

Mizuki who is blindfolded wearing a red bikini and is VERY drunk runs across the boat holding a stick, waving it around widely.

"OLE! PINATA! PINATA! PINATA! PINATA! Mizuki cheered.

"Ha ha! Mizuki slow down!" Kyoga chuckles as he chases after her.

Miyabi who is in a white open vested silky black and white Mexican dancers outfit holds a rose to a bikini clad Mexican woman.

"Eres muy fea con esos ojos de zorro..." the Mexican woman says nervously yet smoothly.

Miyabi chuckles.

"I don't know what that means but I'd take it judging by that tone that you want to sleep with me, no?"

Chikage who is on the edge of the boat hunches over as his face turns green.

"I'm getting SEA sick...!"

 **"BLERG!"**

Chikage then blows a few chunks into the ocean.

Samon widens his eyes.

"Chikage!"

Yukinojo wobbles as he walks across the boat sweating furiously.

"It's too..."

"...HOT!"

 _SPLASH!_

Yukinojo falls over and splats into the boiling jacuzzi where he screams in agony.

Samon turns to him.

"YUKI!"

 **"WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Samon turned to the source of the laughing and saw Tsuna at the bar of the boat laughing crazily as Shinra repeatedly kisses her body while sticking his fingers in her bikini bottom as he grabs her butt.

Samon rushes over to them.

"Tsuna! Stealing a boat from the president of Mexico is a bad idea! We have to get this boat back to shore!"

 **"NO WAY BABIE! HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!" Tsuna squeals.**

Samon widens his eyes with shock as Shinra begins to attack Tsuna's breast.

He blushes.

"Oh my god!"

Mizuki holds a glass of liquor and raises it.

"C'mon! Let's party like how they do it in MEHICO! OLE!"

Each of the ayakashi smile at Mizuki as they hold up glasses of liquor.

Shinra, now wearing shades picks up Tsuna and puts her on top of his shoulders.

Tsuna who is also wearing shades, laughs as she pulls out two bottles of UV blue liquor and proudly holds it up in the air.

 **"OLE!" Everyone cheers.**

 _END OF DAYDREAM:_

Tsuna giggles to herself at the thought as everyone sweatdrops at her.

"Tsuna, I don't think I want to end up going to jail in another country..." Samon says.

"Knowing you, you'd probably would end up getting us in some trouble again..." Chikage states.

Tsuna smiles.

"C'MON!"

"All we gotta do it hope that stupid wall hasn't been built, Chikage and I could fly over while the rest of you do your best to hop that border!"

Samon looks at her sternly.

"Tsuna, we are not going to Mexico..."

Mizuki and the other ayakashi nod in agreement.

Tsuna smiles at all her friends.

"Okay so forget Mexico!"

Two large cards phase through Tsuna's body changing her to a sexy red and black showgirls outfit complete with a feathered peacock hat and tail.

She plants her high heeled shoe on the table.

"We can go to Vegasssss!" She sang.

Mizuki's face reddened.

"Oh my-!"

Shinra blushed as he widened his eyes.

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna?!"

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"Whoa...!"

"What are you wearing?!" Chikage asks.

Tsuna smirked as she sway walked to a nervously shaking Samon.

She tickled her feathers under his chin.

"Come with me to Vegas! All the girls dress like this..." she purrs.

Samon nearly choked.

"A-a-a-all the girls?!"

Miyabi smirked.

"All the girls?"

Yukinojo stares hard at Tsuna's outfit instantly knowing it's a bad idea.

"Tsuna we are not going to Vegas. Please change your clothes."

Tsuna groans as two cards change her back into her equally revealing peach kimono.

She plops back into her seat.

"All I wanna do is have some FUN!"

"What do YOU guys wanna do, huh?!"

Shinra smiles.

"I wanna go fishing!"

"Why don't we have a barbecue?" Kyoga suggests.

"I wanna see the stars," Chikage states.

"Well I wanna shoot some fireworks!" Tsuna says.

Samon proposes an idea.

"Then why don't we all go camping?"

Mizuki smiles.

"Hey you're right! We could fish, have a BBQ, star gaze..."

Mizuki turns to the overexcited Tsuna who giggles to herself.

She sweatdrops.

"And...I'm afraid of what you're gonna do with a pack of fireworks..."

Samon smiles.

"Then it's settled! I'll get all the equipment we need."

"Even the fireworks?!" Tsuna asks excitedly.

Samon widens his eyes.

"What? Tsuna, fireworks in a forest is dangerous!"

Tsuna pouts.

 _'I'll get some fireworks! You'll see!' She thought._

"What about transportation. How will we get there?" Chikage asks.

"Hmm...it would have been better it we had a car..." Yukinojo says.

Miyabi turns to Tsuna.

"You can drive can't you? Don't you have a license?"

Tsuna smiles at him.

"Yeah! Totally! We can take the Ayakashi Mobile!"

Mizuki widens her eyes.

"You can't be serious..."

Chikage glares at her.

"There is no way I am going to suffer with your terrible bus driving! You nearly gave us all a heart attack!"

"Yeah, no offense Tsuna but your bus driving isn't exactly the greatest..." Kyoga says.

Tsuna glares at him.

"Offense taken! I'm a GREAT bus driver!"

Shinra puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.

"Tsuna?"

"Tsuna...no..."

Tsuna looks at him sadly with disbelief.

"I can't believe you, Shinra..."

"Ugh! Idiot! I meant for you to take us in a car!" Miyabi snaps.

Tsuna widens her eyes as she slowly turns to Miyabi.

"...I can't drive a car..."

Miyabi rolls his eyes.

"Useless!"

Tsuna glares at him.

"I don't see none of you grown adults getting off your asses to go get a license!"

Kyoga sighs.

"So none of us can drive, am I right?"

Tsuna pouts.

"We can take my bu-!"

 **"-NO!" Everyone else snaps.**

Tsuna sticks her tongue out.

 ** _"Pbbbbbtttt!"_**

Everyone ignores Tsuna.

Miyabi turns to Mizuki.

"You're a human. You can drive can't you, Mizuki?"

Mizuki widens her eyes.

"Wha? Me?"

"C'mon. Making Mizuki drive us around is unfair..." Kyoga says.

Tsuna rolls her eyes at him.

"THAT'S your excuse?! Damn Kyo, if you're gonna be like that then we're better off just taking my bus!"

Kyoga sighs.

"Tsuna..."

"Good luck finding a non expensive taxi service on this side of town," Tsuna says sassily.

An idea then sparks in Miyabi's head as his lips curl into a smirk.

"You just gave me a pretty good idea, Chocolate!"

Tsuna turns to Miyabi as she raises an eyebrow.

"...Oh yeah?"

"What kind of idea?" Mizuki asks.

"For now I won't say. You guys don't need to worry. Trust me," Miyabi says confidently.

Everyone soon goes along with Miyabi's idea and continues with planning...

...

...

...

Camping day soon arrives as the weather appears perfect.

Mizuki had finished packing her things and walked out of the shrine where she is the first to walk to the front of the Torri Gate.

A shiny silver car pulls up towards her.

 _'What the? That's a huge car? Who is that?' Mizuki thought._

A familiar man is then shown in the window.

Mizuki widens her eyes.

"Kiryu?!"

Kiryu glares at her.

"You guys have some nerve making me your taxi driver!"

Mizuki raises her eyebrow.

"Taxi driver?! What are you talking about?"

Kiryu scoffed.

"That Kitsune has put me up to this and now I'm stuck with all of you!"

"Miyabi did this?!" Mizuki asks.

Soon the other ayakashi begin to appear as they walk towards the gate.

"Hey look! It's Kiki!" Kyoga says happily.

"What's he doing here?" Shinra asks.

Kiryu growls at them.

"Morons!"

Miyabi walks up to Kiryu.

"Right on time, Kiryu!"

Kiryu glares at him.

"You bastard! I'm gonna-!"

 **"-MIYABI! YOU GOT US UBER?!" An excited voice asks.**

Miyabi widens his eyes.

"What?!"

Everyone turns seeing Tsuna.

Mizuki widens her eyes.

"Oh my god..."

There on top of the stairs was Tsuna in a very cropped black tank top, brown short shorts, and black combat boots.

Her hair was in a single braid.

Tsuna spots the car.

 **"UBERRRRRRRR!"**

Tsuna excitedly races down the stairs with her backpack and suitcases.

 **"UBER! UBER! UBER! UBER! UBER! UBER! UBER! UBER! UBERRRRRRR!"**

Tsuna makes it down the gate dropping her bags and pushing her friends to the side as she rushes to the driver window.

She makes a :3 face as she peers into the window tilting her head one way and then the other.

Kiryu, astonished, widens his eyes at Tsuna as he blinks.

Tsuna widens her eyes with shock.

"Mr. Kiryu, are you my Uber?"

Kiryu's face grows red.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM NOT A TAXI DRIVER!"

Tsuna ^^ smiles at him.

"But you have a shiny car just like Uber! And you're driving us around just like Uber!"

Kiryu growled at her.

"You are SO annoying!"

Mizuki widened her eyes at Tsuna's outfit.

"What are you wearing?!"

Tsuna smiled at Mizuki and posed.

"Duh! I'm Lara Croft from Tomb Raider! I'm an adventurer!"

"If you're done talking! Get in the car!" Kiryu snaps.

Tsuna holds a finger to him.

"Yeah, 1 sec!"

 _Fwick!_

A megaphone made out of cards appears in her hands.

She brings her mouth to it.

 **"FIELD TRIPPPPPPP!"**

 **"Field Trip!" To voices cheer.**

The young Ryouma and Koten then run out of the shrine and down to the stairs towards the gate.

Kiryu widened his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Both boys then hopped into the car.

Koten smiled at Chikage.

"Hi Master!"

"FIELD TRIP! FIELD TRIP!" Ryouma cheers.

"Who ARE these kids?!" Kiryu barks.

Tsuna smiled at Kiryu.

"Hope you don't mind but I invited my cousin and Chikage's student to come with us for the field trip!"

Kiryu growls at Tsuna.

"YOU...!"

Tsuna smiles at her friends.

"Let's go camping guys!"

Everyone smiles and then gets in the seat.

Tsuna and Mizuki are the last ones still standing.

Tsuna smiles at Mizuki.

"Hey, Mizuki?"

Mizuki smiles at her.

"Yeah?"

Tsuna blushed.

She loved that redheads beautiful smile.

Tsuna looks at the ground as she twirls her braid.

"Do you maybe wanna sit with m-?"

"-Hey, Mizuki! Come sit your pretty self here with me!" Kyoga says happily as she pats the seat next to him.

Tsuna widens her eyes at him.

"HUH?!"

Mizuki smiles at him.

"Hee hee hee! Okay!"

Tsuna quickly turns to her.

"WHA?!"

Tsuna watches with disappointment as Mizuki skips over to the car and sits with Kyoga.

Kyoga smirks as he puts an arm around her.

Tsuna frowns.

"Hey..."

Kiryu glares at Tsuna.

 **"Get-in-NOW!"**

Tsuna shrieks as she then gets in the car.

She closes the door.

Kiryu then speeds off to the open road as the Ayakashi Journey begins...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Ayakashi on the Loose: Episode 1

**ENJOY!**

 **I do not own Voltage Inc, or EITM, the characters, or the original plot but I do own Tsuna, Mizuki and my other OC's!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

Everyone had entered their seats in Kiryu's large shiny car.

Kiryu then started driving and soon entered the road where the hours began to pass.

Tsuna, who sat in the passengers seat smiled as she took the cars interior.

"Mr. Kiryu, your car is beautiful!"

"Thank you," Kiryu said as he kept a straight face.

"Is this a Lexus?" Tsuna asked.

Mr. Kiryu couldn't hide it anymore.

He gave Tsuna a small smile.

"It is, a matter of fact."

"Y'know, in terms of the human world, you seem to be the most level headed out of all your friends here."

Tsuna :3 smiled.

"I wanted to come to this world since I was a little girl! I have big dreams you know!"

Kiryu rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do..."

He then faced the road again.

Mizuki looked around the car.

She couldn't help but feel Kyoga's eyes all over her body.

She grew uncomfortable and had finally had enough.

She turned to her boyfriend.

"...Is...there something on my face?"

Kyoga chuckled.

"Ha ha ha! Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice how cute you were. I was only checking you out."

Tsuna's narrowed her eyes as she stares into the rearview mirror towards a happy Kyoga who had slung an arm around Mizuki.

He leaned in to sniff her neck.

"Mizuki you smell so good..."

Tsuna bit her lip.

 _'Grrr...that's MY girl, dammit!' She thought angrily._

Tsuna's eyes fill with hatred and jealousy as she watched Kyoga sniff Mizuki's neck causing her to giggle and blush.

The other guys grew uncomfortable with their flirting.

Specifically Shinra, who was redder than Mizuki.

Tsuna's face forms a grin.

 _'...I've got a plan!' She thought._

Tsuna quietly digs in her cleavage and pulls out a Time Card.

The card quickly floats up in the air before Tsuna points at it.

"Pause! 10 Seconds!"

 _TING!_

Instantly, time in the entire world had stopped except for Tsuna.

The car was no longer moving while Kiryu and the others were no longer moving.

Tsuna turned around and quickly got to her feet as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

She jumped out of her passenger seat to the seats behind her where Kyoga and Mizuki were.

Tsuna quickly grabs a hold of Mizuki, unbuckles her seatbelt and practically throws her into Kiryu's seat before strapping her in.

Tsuna then positions herself next to Kyoga in Mizuki's old seat, buckles her seatbelt, and touches the Time Card once more.

"Now rewind: 25 seconds!"

 _FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_

Tsuna manipulates time causing all the ayakashi to move back to their previous positions while Kiryu appeared to be driving backwards and Mizuki who remained in the seat next to him appeared to be talking to herself.

Tsuna's brain jittered a bit.

The process had finally stopped and time resumed.

"4 minutes and 15 seconds remaining in the day," Diamonds told me before the Time Card disappeared.

Tsuna grinned.

 _'Now Kyoga's humilation begins!' Tsuna thought._

Kyoga's arm was currently slung around me as he leaned in to sniff my neck.

"Mizuki you smell so good..."

Tsuna closed her eyes.

"Ahem!"

"Excuse me, Kyoga. But my name is not Mizuki!"

Kyoga widened his eyes seeing a brown neck instead of a fair skinned one.

He jumped back a bit in his seat.

"Ah!"

The other ayakashi and Mizuki all widen their eyes turning to the sound of Kyoga and seeing how Tsuna was in Mizuki's seat.

"Tsuna?! What are you doing in Mizuki's seat?!" Kyoga asked.

Tsuna smiled.

"What do you mean, Kyo? I've always been sitting here!"

Chikage looks at Tsuna suspiciously.

"I don't remember you sitting there..."

"In fact, neither do I," Yukinojo says.

Tsuna chuckles as she tries to shake off Kyoga's suspicious glance.

"You boys act so silly sometimes! I was obviously sitting here for awhile!"

"But...I don't remember sitting here!" Mizuki cried from the front seat.

Tsuna turned to her.

"Yes you do! You specifically told me that it was too hot next to Kyoga. That at the next stop I should switch seats with you. And we did! You must have fallen asleep."

Mizuki tilted her head.

"...I...I did?"

 _'You'll believe anything your told, you cute gullible doormat,' Tsuna thought._

"Tsuna...I would have remembered something like this, otherwise I would have never sniffed your neck," Kyoga says.

Tsuna grinned at Kyoga.

"Mmm...well Kyo, it's clear to me that your sniffing habits are VERY out of control!"

Tsuna's grin grew bigger as Kyoga began to glare at her.

Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"Something...doesn't add up..."

Tsuna glares at him.

"Well, isn't math a bitch?"

Ryouma cackled in laughter as Chikage widened his eyes as he quickly shut Koten's ears.

 _'She definitely did something to split us up...' Kyoga thought suspiciously._

 _'In that case...'_

Kyoga faces Mizuki.

"Mizuki. You don't have to sit there. You can come back and sit with me if you'd like."

Tsuna glares at Kyoga.

Mizuki grew nervous.

"Well I..."

Kiryu interjected.

"We're in the middle of the road!"

"So what?" Kyoga asked in confusion.

Kiryu glared at him in the rearview mirror.

"So, I'm not gonna let those two switch seats and allowing my car to get dirty with their filthy shoes!"

"Hey..." Mizuki whimpers.

Kyoga sighs.

"That's cold, Kiryu..."

"Well excuse me, but don't forget who took time out of his life to drive you yahoos!" Kiryu snapped.

Kyoga muttered to himself out of annoyance.

Tsuna inwardly dances in her seat happy that her plan went out perfectly.

Everyone finally went back to what they were doing.

Tsuna relaxed in her seat.

She then felt the eyes of Miyabi onto her figure.

Tsuna turned to see him smirking at her.

She grinned nervously at him.

"...What's good...?"

Miyabi leaned his lips close to her ear.

"I know what you did..." he whispered.

Tsuna's grin grew bigger.

"Excuse-moi?"

"You rewinded time so that you can pull Mizuki out of Kyoga's grasp. You can't fool me."

 _Hee...heeheehee..._

"You have no proof!" Tsuna snickered quietly.

Miyabi smirked at her.

"Oh really?"

Miyabi pointed to the corner of Mizuki's seat.

A small patch of dirt rested on it.

Tsuna's eyes follow Miyabi's finger.

She widens her eyes before glancing at the heel of her boot that had a bit of dirt on the edges.

"Better hope Kiryu doesn't see that you hopped the seats with those dirty shoes," Miyabi says.

Tsuna breaks into a grin before putting her finger to Miyabi's lips.

"Miyabi...you must promise not to say ANYTHING!" She whispers.

"Unless of course...you don't want my inari sushi portion..." she purrs.

Miyabi grins at Tsuna.

"You know, you're a lot sexier this way, you devious minx."

Tsuna sighed with relief.

"Thanks Miyabi..."

Miyabi chuckles as he puts an arm around Tsuna bringing her close to him.

...

...

...

Hours continue to pass.

The ayakashi grew louder and rowdier.

Shinra played card games with Yukinojo, Samon, Ryouma, and Koten.

Miyabi played Final Fantasy on his smartphone as Kyoga watched.

Chikage complained about his car sickness.

And Tsuna had loudly played music from the Yu Gi Oh GX soundtrack CD in Kiryu's car and sang along.

"Ugh...my stomach..." Chikage groans.

 ** _"Yu Gi Oh GX...Generation Next!" Tsuna sang._**

 ** _"Game on! Get your game on...!"_**

Chikage glares at the singing Tora as his eyebrow twitches in irritation.

 _'Must she sing so loud? As if this car sickness wasn't enough! And I can barely hear myself think with that music playing!' He thought._

Oblivious to Chikage's glare, Tsuna continues to sing.

 ** _"Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard!"_**

 ** _"YEAH!"_**

 ** _"Findin' trouble never lookin-!"_**

"-Can you stop that singing?! It's irritating!" Chikage snaps.

 _WHAM!_

"Augh!"

Chikage's seat lurches forward from an impact from behind.

"Dammmmmmit! I freakin' lost?!" Shinra cried.

"Please don't be mad, Shinra..." Koten whimpered.

"And watch your language around those kids," Yukinojo warned.

"Grrrr...That's it! One more round! Let's go!" Shinra exclaimed.

Ryouma grinned.

"You're on! You loser!"

Shinra glared at him.

"Who are ya calling a loser?!"

Seemingly having enough of the noise, Chikage growls as he turns back to Shinra.

"Stop that kicking! You're disrupting me!"

Shinra turned to Chikage as he chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh. Sorry! Got to excited there..."

"We didn't mean it, Chikage. We got a little too wild there," Samon said apologetically.

Mizuki who had heard the commotion from the front seat turns back to them.

"What are you guys playing anyway?"

Her eyes narrow at the singing Tsuna.

"And please don't say Yu Gi Oh..."

"Yu Gi wha? We're playing 'Rich Man, Poor Man'," Shinra says.

"And I'm rich wild Shinra's broke ass wins nothing!" Ryouma laughed.

"Ryouma, language!" Samon scolds.

Shinra glares at Ryouma.

"Just you wait, Ryo! I'm gonna be so richer than you!"

Ryouma turns to Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna. Could I have some of those chips?"

Tsuna who continued to sing, reaches into her snack bag and pulls out a large Chettos bag before tossing it to Ryouma.

Ryouma smiles as he catches it.

"Thanks!"

Ryouma then begins to struggle to open the bag.

"Dammit! How do I open this thing?"

"Language, Ryouma!" Samon scolds.

"Whatever! Just help me open the bag!" Ryouma snaps.

"We won't help you if you have that attitude," Yukinojo says.

Ryouma growls with frustration as he tries to get the Cheetos bag open.

As Miyabi excels in another level in Final Fantasy, Kyoga cheers even louder.

 **"GO! MIYABI GO!"**

Miyabi glares at him.

"Kyoga! Be quiet! I can't concentrate!"

Miyabi then continues to play as he gets in a higher level to the boss fight while Tsuna continues to sing even louder.

 ** _"TOUGH TIMES! HARD CLIMBS!"_**

 ** _"WE'LL TAKE EM' ON TOGETHER...!" Tsuna sang._**

 **"NOW MIYABI! NOW!" Kyoga cheers.**

Miyabi chuckles.

"Leave it to me! I'm gonna end this!"

 ** _BAM BAM BAM BAMMMMMM!_**

A victory fanfare echoes through the car.

"Great work, Miyabi!" Kyoga cheers.

"That guy was no match for someone like me," Miyabi says confidently.

Annoyed, Shinra glares at him.

"Turn your game down! It's annoying!"

Miyabi snaps back.

"Really? The sound of your voice is annoying ME!"

"You wanna GO?!" Shinra barks.

 **"DAMN THESE CHEETOS!" Ryouma growled as he continues to tug hard on the bag.**

"I don't see you telling Tsuna to stop that loud singing! And she's even louder than I am! Wanna explain that?!" Miyabi snaps.

 ** _"RIGHT NOW...LET'S GO!"_**

 ** _"YU GI OH GX...GENERATION NEXT!"_**

 ** _"GAME ON...GET YOUR GAME ON!"_**

Shinra blushed.

Miyabi had caught him off guard.

 _'Well...Tsuna's voice is really pretty...' he thought._

 _'..I'll never tell that jerk Kitsune that!'_

Mizuki panicked.

"Guys please don't fight..."

Ryouma vigorously pulls on the bag.

 **"HOW DO I GET THIS THING OPEN?!"**

Tsuna continues to sing.

 ** _"WELL BACK AT CLASS THEY NEVER TAUGHT US THIS...!"_**

 ** _"SOMETHINGS YOU GOTTA LEARN HIT OR M-!"_**

Irritated at the noises surrounding him, Kiryu presses the ejected button on the car's radio causing the Yu Gi Oh soundtrack CD to eject from the slot making the music stop playing.

Tsuna had stopped singing as she glared at Kiryu.

"Mr. Kiryu! What are you-?!"

 **"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! AND STOP THAT LOUD SINGING OR, I SWEAR, I WILL THROW ALL OF YOU OUT!" Kiryu shouted.**

Everyone in the car falls quiet at the sound of Kiryu's roar.

 **POP!**

Instantly, Cheetos had exploded out of the chips bag and scattered all over Kiryu's car and all the passengers.

Everyone's eyes widen as they take in the orange chip puff of an atmosphere.

Ryouma smiled.

"Hell yeah! I got the chips open!"

Ryouma was instantly greeted with a group glare from everyone in the car.

"You...!" Chikage growled.

"Not cool, man," Kyoga sighed.

"My cards..." Samon whimpered.

"Ryouma! You made a mess!" Shinra scolded.

"It's gotten all over my beautiful hair!" Miyabi cried.

Koten whimpered in his seat as Shinra comforted him.

Kiryu growled.

Tsuna turned seeing Kiryu was covered in many Cheetos.

"Ooh! Yummy! Dragon Puffs!"

Tsuna reached for Kiryu's hair and took a Cheetos puff from him and crunched on it.

Tsuna made a :3 face.

"You taste good Mr. Kiryu! Hee hee!"

Kiryu's face burned red in anger as he glared at her.

 **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR?!"**

Everyone in the car widen their eyes as they flinched at Kiryu's tone.

Tsuna frowned.

"Hey, Ryo didn't mean it. He just wanted-"

 **"-CLEAN IT UP!" Kiryu shouted.**

...

...

...

Soon, everything resumes to normal.

"Kiryu, I'm really sorry about them," Mizuki says apologetically.

Kiryu groans.

"They're like a bunch of kids on a school field trip!"

"Mr. Kiryu! Mr. Kiryu!" Tsuna chants.

Kiryu growls as he glares at her from the rearview mirror.

"What...?!"

Tsuna makes a :3 face.

"I'm hungry!"

...

...

...

A half an hour later, Kiryu makes a stop and parks.

Shinra is the first out of the car.

"Aw yeah! Let's go fishing! Woo!" He cheers.

"Weeeeee! It's eating time!" Tsuna cheers as she jumps out of the car.

Shinra widens his eyes as he takes in the parking lot scenery.

"What the hell?! Where are we?!"

Shinra glares at Kiryu.

"Kiryu! We can't camp here!"

Tsuna whimpered.

"Where's my Starbucks?"

Kiryu sighed.

"What the hell are you children going on about?"

"This is a service area. It's a place where you can take a break during a long drive."

Shinra tilted his head.

"A...service area...?"

Kiryu nodded.

"Yeah, we're taking a short break."

Tsuna looked around the service area seeing many different food places and rest stops.

She frowned.

"I don't see a Starbucks anywhere..."

Shinra grinned at Tsuna and took her hand.

"...!"

Tsuna widened her eyes as she turned to her Oni friend.

"Sh-Shinra?"

"We'll be back!" Shinra tells Kiryu.

Kiryu glares at him.

"You better!"

Shinra smiles at Tsuna.

"C'mon!"

He then runs with Tsuna through the parking lot.

"W-wait! Shinra!" Tsuna cries.

...

...

...

The two walk through the rest area staring at their iphones as they play Pokemon Go.

"Did you catch anything?" Shinra asked.

Tsuna whimpered.

"Just another Weedle...I'm sick of them! I want a Pikachu!"

Shinra chuckles at that.

Tsuna glances at Shinra.

"How about you?"

Shinra grins as he shows Tsuna his phone screen.

"Charizard!"

Tsuna widens her eyes as she stares hard at the orange dragon.

"HOW?!"

Shinra laughs at that.

...

...

...

After minutes of catching more Pokemon Go, Shinra and Tsuna decide to get snacks to eat.

The two of them carry their food as they go take a seat on a bench.

Tsuna had a vanilla ice cream cone and some treats while Shinra has taken everything off the menu.

Tsuna watched with amusement as Shinra stuffed his face with dango.

"Hey. Easy Shinra. You don't wanna choke, do ya?" She chuckled.

Shinra rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Don't you know me by now? You know that I love dango, Tsuna!"

Tsuna giggled.

"Hee hee! I know! But it wouldn't kill you to eat a little more like this..."

"Hm?"

Shinra turned to Tsuna and widen his eyes.

Tsuna's lips came in contact with the vanilla ice cream swirl.

His red eyes watched in awe as Tsuna's pink tongue slowly tickled from the base of the cream to it's curled tip.

Tsuna ^^ smiled.

"Mmm! Vanilla tastes so good..."

Shinra stared at Tsuna's lips.

They had been coated with vanilla cream.

He felt his mouth water as his heart began to race.

How he desperately wanted to lick the cream off and taste her red lips.

"Wow...those lips..." he whispered.

Tsuna turned to Shinra.

"Oh? Did you want some ice cream Shinra?"

Shinra blushed seeing how he was thinking out loud.

"Oh. I-I...!"

The moment Tsuna turned, a bit of vanilla ice cream slid off of the cone and dropped onto her left breast.

"...!"

Shinra's eyes didn't miss a second of it.

His eyes were now directly on Tsuna's cleavage as he watched the drop of vanilla slither down the valley of her breasts.

 _'Damn...' Shinra thought._

Tsuna frowned as she glanced down at her chest.

"Aww...my ice cream..."

Her lips formed a grin.

"Well I can't let you go to waste can I?"

Tsuna tugged at her tank top causing a lot more of her breasts to be revealed.

Shinra's face grew redder.

"T-Tsuna?! What are you-?!"

Tsuna stuck her finger in her cleavage and scooped out the drop of vanilla ice cream.

Shinra widened his eyes as he stared at her vanilla coated finger.

 _'Is...is she gonna...?'_

 **POP!**

"Mmm..."

Tsuna began to slowly suck on the ice cream on her finger.

Shinra watched in awe as she pumped on her finger in and out of her mouth repeatedly as she moaned.

A bit of vanilla then began to drool out of the corners of her lips.

"...!"

Shinra couldn't take it anymore as he felt his pants tightened.

His face was as red as a real ogres.

"I-I-I-I GOTTA GO!"

Shinra then got up and ran back to the parking lot.

Tsuna widened her eyes as she pulled her finger out of her mouth.

"Huh?"

She looked next to her seeing that Shinra was no longer there.

She watched as Shinra sprinted to the parking lot.

"Hey! Shinra! Wait!" She cried.

Tsuna tossed her ice cream cone in the trash and raced after him.

"Sheesh...what's his problem, huh?"

 _'Dammit Tsuna! Why do you always turn me on?' Shinra thought._

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **In the next episode we'll see our ayakashi at camp!**

 **What craziness or romance awaits?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **BYE!**


	4. Ayakashi on the Loose: Episode 2

**ENJOY!**

 **I do not own Voltage Inc, or EITM, the characters, or the original plot but I do own Tsuna, Mizuki and my other OC's!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

The ayakashi and Mizuki had finally made it to the campsite.

Everyone grew excited as they each got out of Kiryu's car.

Shinra was the first out.

"Wowee! So this is camp, huh?"

Miyabi nodded, clearly impressed at the sight.

"This place ain't that bad."

"Very beautiful," Samon agreed.

Mizuki peeked her head out of the car as she smiled at the campsite.

"I'll say! This camping trip will be very-!"

 **"** **-LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Tsuna squealed.**

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"WHA?!"

Tsuna, who was now clad in a black bandeau bikini top and her shorts, grabbed Mizuki by the arm and dragged her out of the car and raced deep into the forest.

 **"** **LETS GOOOOOO!" Tsuna cheered.**

"Tsuna?!" Shinra asked.

"Tsuna! Wait!" Samon called.

"Where are you going?!" Kyoga called.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kiryu yelled.

 **"** **TSUNA WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Mizuki cried.**

"Take your top off!" Tsuna said happily.

Mizuki looked at her crazy.

"WHAT?!"

 ** _RIP!_**

 **"** **KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Mizuki screamed as Tsuna ripped off her top revealing the white flour printed bikini top she had underneath.

 **"** **WHY AM I IN A SWIMSUIT?!"**

"I changed your top while you were asleep last night! I couldn't wait! I was excited!" Tsuna cheered.

Mizuki's face went blue.

 **"** **YOU TOOK OFF MY CLOTHES?! IN MY SLEEP?!"**

Tsuna laughed crazily as she grinned.

She was able to see every bit of Mizuki as much as she wanted while she was asleep.

Mizuki widened her eyes seeing a large waterfall in front of them.

 **"** **IS THAT A WATERFALL-?!"**

 **"** **-JUMP IN!"**

 **"** **WHA?!"**

 ** _SPLASH!_**

 **"** **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Tsuna and Mizuki were now all wet when they went through the waterfall and entered the river.

Tsuna laughed as Mizuki glared at her.

 **"** **ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE COULD HAVE DIED!"**

Tsuna grinned.

"Oh don't be a party pooper!"

Tsuna then splashed water in Mizuki's face.

"Hey!" Mizuki cried.

She then splashed Tsuna's face causing her to laugh.

"Weeee!" Tsuna cheered as she splashed Mizuki.

Mizuki growled.

"STOP THAT!"

Mizuki then splashed Tsuna.

"It's on now!" Tsuna laughed.

The two of them then begin to splash each other.

Both were slowly enjoying themselves and laughed as they roll around on top of each other playfully in the river trying to dunk each other under the water.

Little did they know, they weren't alone.

"Ahem..." a voice said.

The two girls who were on top of each other stopped what they were doing.

They each turned seeing all the guys on land near them, staring.

Shinra was blushing madly at the sight of Tsuna's position and her ample cleavage that bounced within her top while the perverted Miyabi grinned at the sight.

Kyoga widened his eyes but was seemingly turned on at the sight of the girl on girl action while the others just stared although some of them blushed.

"Whoa..." Kyoga said in shock.

Tsuna smiled shamelessly as she continued to pin down Mizuki in the river.

"Oh hi guys...what's up?"

"What are you guys doing?" Shinra asked.

"We're not going swimming yet, you two," Samon said.

"Aww! I wanted to swim!" Ryouma whined.

"Me too!" Koten cried.

"If you two are done sexing in the river, you can both get back here and help set up camp already!" Kiryu scolded.

Mizuki blushed as she got up from Tsuna.

She shook her head rapidly.

"I-It's not what it looks like!"

Miyabi smirked.

"Oho? Isn't it though? Two half naked women touching each other in the water. Very erotic!"

Tsuna blushed as she giggled at his words as she slowly developed erotic thoughts of her and Mizuki.

Mizuki was just too embarrassed.

She screamed.

 **"** **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh would you shut UP already?!"

...

...

...

After Tsuna and Mizuki put their clothes back on, everyone returned to the main campsite and started to set up.

"What do you guys think you're doing setting up a tent?!" Kiryu exclaimed.

"You don't plan to stay here overnight do you?!"

Tsuna giggled as she slung an arm around him.

"Hee hee! That's the plan, Mr. Kiryu!"

Kiryu widen his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Samon smiled.

"This is a camping trip after all."

Kiryu glared at him.

"I heard nothing about this! Don't just decide things on your own."

"What's the matter, Mr. Kiryu? You have a hot date?" Tsuna nudged.

Kiryu growled at her.

"As a matter of fact I do...WE do, with a manuscript deadline! I want to get home quickly as possible!"

Tsuna widen her eyes in horror.

"Oh crap...I forgot..."

"Kiryu, why did you still come with us?" Mizuki asked.

"I thought this was a day trip!" Kiryu snapped.

"Couldn't you bring work with you?" Kyoga asked.

"In a place like this?!" Kiryu exclaimed.

Tsuna frowned.

"Well yeah...that's the name of this sub story: Ayakashi on the Loose~In a Place Like This~"

"This is no time for jokes! I can't just bring a computer out here!" Kiryu yelled.

"Guess we'll have to make this a day trip," Mizuki states.

"HELL NO! THAT WOULD SUCK!" Shinra shouted.

Chikage went serious.

"I'm not going home until I see the stars."

Tsuna bursted out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! And he said that with a straight face too!"

Tsuna stops laughing and smiles at Kiryu.

"If it's lack of technology you're worried about then here!"

Tsuna opened her backpack and pulled out a large silver iPad.

Kiryu widened his eyes as Tsuna handed him the tablet.

"This has all our files on it. You can continue on from there. If you need my help you can call me anytime," Tsuna says.

Kiryu looks at the tablet as he turns it on.

"This really has all our files on it?"

Tsuna nod.

"Yep! You won't be able to miss the deadline now!"

Kiryu gives Tsuna a smile.

"Thank you."

Tsuna ^^ smiles back.

"Aww! It is so good to see you smile like that, Mr. Kiryu!"

"So does this mean we can stay out for a few days?" Mizuki asks hopefully.

Kiryu sighed.

"...Fine..."

"YAY! VACATION!" Tsuna cheered.

"YAY!" Koten and Ryouma cheered.

Shinra put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and leaned into her ear.

"Seriously...why does that snob only like you?" He asked.

Tsuna shrugged.

"I'm likable I guess?"

...

...

...

Everyone then got to work with camp.

Mizuki wondered what she should do to help while Tsuna pretended to gather some things when she was really in the corner behind a tree playing Pokemon Go.

"Ooh a Pika...no...no wait...it's only Rattata..." Tsuna sighed sadly.

Her peaceful gameplay was soon interrupted by the sound of a familiar Kitsune.

"Hey dinky demon! Bring that tent over here now!"

"Kyoga! Start the BBQ dammit!"

"Samon! Where's my inari sushi?!"

"Ryouma! Koten! Stop playing Pokemon Go and start helping Kyoga prepare food for me!"

"Mizuki, fetch me some water! I'm thirsty!"

Tsuna placed her phone down and peeked out from behind the tree seeing Miyabi ordering around his friends to do all the work while he simply sat in a chair.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What the...?"

Mizuki sighed as she picked up an empty bucket.

"Okay, fine. I'll get you some water..."

Mizuki then made her way towards the river but Kyoga quickly snatched the bucket away from her.

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"Kyoga?!"

Miyabi glared at Kyoga.

"What do you think you're doing?! She's getting me water to drink and you're supposed to be cooking!"

Kyoga glared back at him.

"Miyabi! Come and help already!"

Miyabi smirked.

"I AM helping by directing you all. I can't let my beautiful skin sweat."

Tsuna chuckled as she walked over to him while crossing her arms.

"Is that why you chose to wear long sleeve when it's over 85 degrees outside?"

Miyabi glared at her.

"Shut up. You're not even helping out either! You better move your ass and work!"

Tsuna frowned.

"Hey!"

Mizuki panicked.

"Guys, calm down!"

Shinra who had saw everything, marched over to Tsuna's side with an angry expression directed at Miyabi.

"Hey! You can't talk to her that way!"

"And who asked you?" Miyabi asked with annoyance.

"It doesn't matter! You should get off your own ass and help us!" Shinra snapped.

"I don't think I have to," Miyabi smirked.

Shinra growled as Miyabi sneered at him.

Tsuna just sighed.

"Guys..."

The others rush over to them.

"What the hell are you guys yelling about?" Kiryu asks.

"The whole forest can hear you," Chikage said.

"Miyabi is telling people what to do and he's just sitting on his ass!" Shinra exclaimed.

"With this many people there should be no problem. I don't need to help," Miyabi says.

Samon sighed.

"Miyabi you should help us so that we can finish faster."

"I agree," Yukinojo nods.

Miyabi sighs.

"No..."

Shinra growled at him as he got in his face.

"Why you-!"

"-Hold it!" Tsuna announces.

She then gets in between the two men and pushes them apart.

Tsuna turns to the others.

"Look. Neither Miyabi and I did any work so far, so we're going deep in the forest to get some firewood."

Miyabi glared at her.

"And who gave you the right to tell ME what to do? What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Tsuna glared at him.

"Because if you don't, I'll have Kitsune stew for dinner at this BBQ after I smash your skull open with a steel BAT!"

Miyabi widen his eyes with complete horror.

Knowing how crazy his friend was, she would willingly carry out any threat she would make.

...

...

...

After awhile, Miyabi and Tsuna make it back to the campsite with firewood and helped set up.

Although, the gang seemingly had a hard time creating fire on their own.

"Let's try to move the charcoal around, so it will become easier for air to get through," Samon suggested.

"I've got a better idea," Miyabi said.

Mizuki turned to him.

"Oh, will you light a fire for us, Miyabi?"

"Yes. Leave it to me," Miyabi says proudly.

Miyabi then unleashes a kitsunebi on one of the charcoals which caused the fire to spread widely.

"Ooh..." Tsuna says in awe.

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"Whoa...uh...Miyabi, don't you think that fire is a bit too-?"

"-Nah I think it's perfect!" Miyabi says with a smirk.

The fire grew bigger causing Tsuna to shriek as she jumps back.

Kiryu glared at Miyabi.

"Are you trying to start a forest fire?!"

"Whoa! That fire is out of control!" Ryouma cried.

"Master, what do we do?" Koten asked.

Chikage pulled Koten close to him.

"You stay back here."

In an instant, the fire burns itself out.

"Well...that was anti-climatic..." Yukinojo says.

"Can't you make a smaller fire, Miyabi?" Kyoga asks.

"If it's small then it can't burn anything," Miyabi says.

"Miyabi. Handling fire is no different from handling women. You need to know the basics," Chikage says cooly.

"Are you going to lecture ME on the basics of fire?" Miyabi chuckles.

"Well then, why don't you show us all how it should be prepared?" Chikage says.

In a matter of minutes Miyabi and Chikage work together to create a fire while glaring daggers at one another.

...

...

...

"Everyone! The BBQ is finished cooking! Come and get it!" Samon calls.

With that, all the ayakashi and Mizuki rush over to the BBQ and rapidly collect food.

Tsuna was the last to make it.

As she held a plate, she saw one last stick of meat on a tray.

She smiled.

"Looks yummy!"

Tsuna slowly reaches for the meat.

"Gimmie meat! MEAT!" A voice cheers.

Tsuna frowns.

"Huh?"

Instantly, Shinra appears in front of her and snatches the last piece of meat.

Tsuna glared at him.

"HEY!"

Shinra runs from her as he stuffs the meat sticks in his mouth.

"Ha ha! You snooze you lose, Tsuna!"

"Shinra! That meat hasn't been cooked yet!" Samon calls.

Tsuna turns to him.

"Samon, all the food is gone and I haven't even eaten..."

Samon smiles at her.

"Don't worry, I'll prepare a special batch just for you."

"But I wanna eat now!" Tsuna whines.

Samon grew nervous.

"But..."

"Hey Samon, could you pass me a beer?" Kyoga asks.

"I have my hands full right now," Samon says.

Mizuki picks out a beer from the cooler and presents it to Kyoga.

"Here you are. Beer!"

Kyoga smiles and takes it.

"You're so sweet, Mizuki."

Tsuna who saw the scene rolls her eyes.

"'You're so sweet, Mizuki..." she mocks quietly.

"While you're here, can I ask you to get me some side dishes to go with the beer?" Kyoga asks.

Mizuki nods.

"Sure. Here."

Mizuki then brings him a plate of food.

Tsuna shakes her head in disgust.

 _'_ _Like a fucking slave you doormat...' she thought._

 _'_ _Mizuki, you don't need to be with a man like that. I want you to be with ME!'_

 _Gurgle...gurgle..._

Tsuna clutches her stomach.

"Ooooh! I'm so hungry!" She whined.

 _Tonk!_

"Huh?"

Tsuna turned only to see Chikage had placed crawfish on her plate using his chopsticks.

Tsuna drooled at the sight of the seafood.

"Wow! Fish!"

Tsuna smiled at Chikage in awe.

"Thanks Chikage."

Chikage nods before walking over to sit on his chair as he eats.

Tsuna continued to watch him.

 _'_ _Wow. Chikage can be really nice when he wants to be!' She thought._

After taking a bite of her crawfish, Tsuna walks over to sit next to Chikage and eats next to him.

The two although remained silent.

Ryouma and Koten came over and they all soon chatted together.

Mizuki turned to Yukinojo.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

Yukinojo frowned sadly as he looked around seeing only hot foods.

"I want..."

Mizuki tilted her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can eat anything..." Yukinojo says sadly.

 _'_ _Oh that's right. Yukibito's can't eat hot foods...' Mizuki thought._

Tsuna hears the commotion and saddens.

 _'_ _Aww, poor Yuki...' she thought._

"Ooh! I know! You could have some inari sushi. Or maybe a beer?" Mizuki suggested.

Yukinojo smiled.

"I would like to eat something sweet!"

Mizuki frowns.

"But...there are no sweets here..."

"Oh..." Yukinojo says sadly.

Miyabi walked over to him.

"Yuki, why not just hunt for fruit or something?"

Kyoga nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Yuki. Instead of making Mizuki indulge in your whims, why not try looking for them yourself?"

Tsuna who had heard this, had snapped as she glared hard at Kyoga.

"Oh REALLY Kyo?! Isn't that why I saw you make Mizuki fetch food for you when the BBQ is LITERALLY RIGHT in front of you?!" Tsuna announced loudly.

The whole forest went silent as all eyes were now on Tsuna.

Kyoga widen his eyes in surprise at how his own ex had put him on the spot.

Ryouma bursted out laughing.

"Oooooh! She told you!"

Tsuna inwardly did a victory dance at how her humiliation plan had worked.

Shinra nodded.

"But she's right, Kyoga. You could have just fetched the food for yourself."

Chikage sighs.

"We get together and it becomes loud, wild, and unnecessarily hot."

Kiryu nodded as he glanced up from Tsuna's iPad.

"I agree. Chikage bring a breeze."

Chikage glared at him.

"I'm not a fan!"

Tsuna turned to them.

"Both of you just take off your damn long sleeve shirts and share this already!"

With that, Tsuna tosses them a mini electric fan and gets up from her seat before walking over to the others.

Tsuna :3 smiles at Yukinojo.

"Hey, Yuki?"

Yukinojo looks at her.

"If it's sweets you want, I did spot a berry bush and a beehive full of honey while I was out with Miyabi. Let's go together and we can get some for you," Tsuna suggests.

Yukinojo smiles as he gets up.

"Really? Did you really spot sweets?"

Tsuna nods.

"Mmhm!"

 _Fwick!_

An empty jar made out of cards then form in Tsuna's hands.

She hands this to Yukinojo.

"Here, we'll use this to gather everything."

Yukinojo ^^ smiles.

"Oh, thank you, Tsuna! Lead the way."

Tsuna nods.

"Alright."

She turns to Kyoga.

"You're coming too," she says as she grabs his arm and leads him away.

Yukinojo follows.

Kyoga widens his eyes.

"What?! Why do I have to come?! Tsuna!"

 _'_ _Because I don't want your nasty dog breath all over my Mizuki's sweet scented cherry lips while I'm gone you filthy mutt!' Tsuna thought with a devious smile._

...

...

...

After gathering berries and forcing Kyoga to carry them all, the three friends continue through the green forest to look for the nearest beehive with Tsuna leading the way.

Yukinojo looks up at a very tall tree and spots one.

"Tsuna, do you see what I see?"

Tsuna stops walking.

"Hm?"

Tsuna stops walking and looks up seeing the beehive.

She smiles.

"Aah! Good eye Yuki! I'll go get it for you!"

Tsuna takes the jar made out of cards from Yuki and jumps up to a tree branch.

She instantly trapezes up multiple tree branches before getting to the very top.

She positions herself carefully on a large branch as she sits upright.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kyoga groans.

"Please hurry and get the honey, Tsuna!" Yukinojo cries.

Tsuna nods.

She then leans over and carefully drains the honey from the beehive and into the jar.

She shows Yukinojo the jar.

"Got it!"

"Hurry! Hurry! Bring it down here! Bring it down here!" Yukinojo cries.

Tsuna frowns at him.

"Hey! Be patient! Be happy that I'm doing this for you!"

 _Bzzzzzzzzz!_

Tsuna's face goes blue as she sweatdrops.

"...Eh?"

Kyoga widens his eyes seeing multiple bees leaving their hive as they charge for Tsuna.

 **"** **TSUNA! LOOK OUT!"**

"HUUUUUHHH?!"

The sound of Kyoga's howling voice created a large vibration wavelength causing Tsuna to wobble on the branch.

"Wh-whoa-whoaaa!"

"WHOAAAAAAAAA!"

Tsuna screams as she loses her balance and falls down past multiple trees towards the ground.

"TSUNA!" Kyoga cries.

"MY HONEY!" Yukinojo cries.

"-OOF!"

 _FWWEESH..._

Tsuna then lands safely in a pile of dark green leaves unharmed.

"Phew..."

Kyoga and Yukinojo run over to her.

Yukinojo snatches the jar of honey from Tsuna's arms and hug it.

"Oh thank goodness your safe!"

Kyoga kneels over to Tsuna's side.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?"

Tsuna glared up at Kyoga who was upside down from her perspective.

"What's the big idea, screaming like that?!"

"The bees were coming for you!" Kyoga says.

Tsuna gets up as she continues to glare at him.

"Kyoga I could have evaded him easily and your screaming caused me to fall!"

Kyoga sighs.

"Sorry..."

Tsuna brings her glare to Yukinojo.

"And YOU! Is honey all you care about?! Why didn't you ask if I was okay?!"

Yukinojo ^^ smiled at her.

"Now now, it's all over now. Let's get back to camp with the sweets."

Tsuna and Kyoga groan.

The three friends then walk away with Yukinojo leading the way.

Tsuna had scratched her hip.

"I can't believe we came all the way here for honey..." Kyoga sighed.

"Yeah? Well I almost died trying to collect it!" Tsuna hissed.

"I said I was sorry..." Kyoga sighed.

"Both of you should know by now that sweets are my comfort food," Yukinojo says cheerfully.

"I can't wait to try out 100% honey!"

Tsuna sighed.

 _'_ _Maybe I should have just suggested berries...or better yet...said nothing and let this Yukibito starve and complain all day...' She thought._

Tsuna scratched her butt a little when neither Kyoga or Yukinojo were looking.

"Poor bees, they must have been sad since you both decided it was okay to take their honey," Kyoga says.

Tsuna rolls her eyes.

"For a wild wolf, you sure are soft..."

Yukinojo chuckled.

"I think we made ourselves a great memory of this trip, if I do say so myself."

Tsuna smiled.

"I think you're right, Yuki. I don't get much screen time with you two together. It was nice of us three to have our own little adventure episode for once. I'll definitely remember this!"

Yukinojo ^^ smiles at Kyoga.

"See?"

Kyoga shakes his head.

"Give me a break you guys..."

Tsuna chuckles at that before scratching her butt again.

 **ROARRRRRRRRR!**

The Tora, the Yukibito, and the Okami each stop in their tracks.

"...What was that?!" Tsuna asks with panic.

 **ROARRR!**

 **ROARRRR!**

Kyoga turns around seeing a large brown bear charging for them.

"Yuki! Tsuna! There's a bear coming this way!"

Tsuna and Yukinojo see the bear and widen their eyes.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S YOGI BEAR! MUCH ANGRIER THAN THE AVERAGE BEAR!" Tsuna cries.

"Tsuna this is no time for jokes! I think that bear wants my honey!" Yukinojo cries.

"It definitely wants your honey! You better let it go!" Kyoga says.

"No way! It's mine!" Yukinojo cries.

"I'm not playing around, Yuki! Drop it!" Kyoga snaps.

"No way! I'm keeping my honey Kyoga! Let's just run for it!" Yukinojo cries.

Kyoga widens his eyes.

"We're running away, AGAIN?!"

 **ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Tsuna shrieks in horror seeing the bear charging closer to them.

 **"** **OH MY SHIT! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"**

Tsuna pushes past Kyoga and Yukinojo and speeds through the forest on her heels.

Kyoga and Yukinojo run after her as the bear continues to chase them.

"You won't take my HONEEEEEEEYYYYY!" Yukinojo screams.

"Give me a BREAK!" Kyoga exclaims.

Tsuna doesn't notice at first but she continues to repeatedly scratch her butt.

...

...

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
